


Guy's Night

by gl1tt3rpuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tt3rpuke/pseuds/gl1tt3rpuke
Summary: Spencer and Sherm hang out and get drunk, I guess





	Guy's Night

With a groan, Spencer stumbled over to the couch, nearly tripping a few times. He was already hammered, his head was pounding. The poor man was filled with disappointment, too. His best friend was supposed to be here. He promised he'd be over an hour ago. And, Spencer being the alcoholic bastard he was, already started drinking. Sure, he had only had one beer for now but, the dude was a lightweight. One beer was all it took for him to get wasted. Thankfully, his son was sleeping over at a friend's house. He wouldn't have to witness his joke of a father getting drunk.

Just when Spencer was about to give up on his friend and just go to bed, he heard a quiet knock on the door. If he had been watching TV, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. He could recognize that knock anywhere. He knew just who it belonged to.

"Sherrrman!!" He sprung up and ran to the door, quickly opening it. "I was wOnderrin' where you wereee." His words were slurred.

"Ah, yeah, sorry for being late, I-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Spencer was squeezing him, causing Sherman to squeak.

"Ahhahaha, heyyyy! I thought you weren't gunna cOme overr, maaan."

"Ah, yeahh. Barry went out with his friends tonight. He said I could come over." Sherm nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I should get myself home before 9, though-"

"Bah!" Spencer interrupted. "Whooo cARES about that asshole? I don't! Let's jus', le's justt enjoy thiss, 'kay?" 

Sherman nodded in response, twiddling his thumbs. 

Spencer grabbed the slightly shorter man's hand and lead him to the couch. He sat himself down and kicked his legs up onto the coffee table, putting an arm around the other man. He reached for a beer and handed it to him. "We, we each get tHREE. Threee. Okayy? I already had m'firrst onee." 

The blonde nodded, pulling his legs up and leaning against his friend. He unscrewed the cap off of his beer bottle and winced at the smell. Sherm was already feeling sick by it. God, he hated that sent. And the taste, too, really. He didn't even understand why he even drank beer in the first place. It made him feel better sometimes. That was probably why. 

His nose twitched as he watched the black haired man chug down his beer. With a sigh, he took a sip of his, almost gagging. 

"Shermie,," Spencer whined, clinging to the other. "Don'tt. Don't leavee, m'kayy?" He buried his face in the other's chest. 

"Dunno if I can promise you that.. You know Barry will b-" 

Spencer quickly clamped a hand over his friend's mouth, groaning. "Don't talk aboutt himmm. I hATe him and it makes me tenseee." He huffed.

"Right, sorry.." Sherman nodded and sighed.

Spencer had his reasons for hating Barry. He had many reasons. The fact that Barry was with Sherm made his blood boiled. He wanted Sherm. Barry didn't deserve him. Barry probably didn't even love Sherman to begin with, considering how he's always smacking the poor guy around. If Spencer wasn't a huge coward, he probably wouldn't beaten Barry by now. If Spencer had Sherman, he'd treat him properly. He'd take him out to dinner and cuddle him every day and of course give him lots of kisses. Oh, how he'd love to be in Barry's place. He'd love if his uncle didn't make him so ashamed of his sexuality. Maybe things would've been a lot better if he was with Sherm.

The intoxicated man shook his head and stroked Sherman's hair, smiling. The man was in no mood for thinking his usual bad thoughts. He was with his best friend and crush of many years. Now was not the time to be miserable. They didn't have the chance to hang out often anymore. "Yer hair is so soft.." he spoke softly.

Smiling, Sherman kicked his leg like a dog. He chuckled and reached for the remote, flipping through the channels. He kept going until stopping at some black and white show. Just as he was about to change the channel again, Spencer snatched the remote.

"Noo, I like dis showw. It'sh goood." Spencer hiccuped, taking another sip of his beer. God, he was so drunk.

Sherman shrugged and shifted a little to get more comfortable in his spot. He focused on the TV, his eyelids drooping more than usual. His head would occasionally fall and snap back up and he'd blink rapidly, trying to keep himself awake. He barely slept the night before, and how boring the show they were watching was, didn't help him at all. Eventually giving up on trying to stay awake, he rested his head on Spencer's shoulder, passing out and drooling a little.

Spencer's face turned a bright shade of red as he looked at the sleeping man. He felt like he was going to die from the cuteness. Although, seeing the other fall asleep was making him feel sleeping, too. Yawning, Spencer grabbed the quilt off the arm of the couch and draped it over him and Sherm. He re-positioned himself and his sleeping friend so they'd both be laying down. He spooned the other and eventually fell asleep as well.


End file.
